Auditory and visual average evoked potentials (EPs) are being studied in a sample of identical twins given a placebo-controlled amphetamine trial. Genetic, hemispheric lateralization and reliability of drug effects will be assessed. Research strategies in biological psychiatry were reviewed with emphasis on genetic approaches and methodological problems in group comparisons.